The New Boy in Town
by Corythewriter
Summary: This is my first story so go easy on the reviews, the new boy jing hops into peaceful Konoha and he is unknown to love until he meets the inticing Hinata. Will everything go down quietly or is he someone with a price on his head due to hinata R&R.
1. The meeting

It was a sunny day in Konoha when a figure popped easily over the wall and shifted his three swords easily and slang his bag into his other shoulder and smiled. His name was Jing Ayansaki and he had no idea on what he was in for. On his back he carried three swords the middle one he called cerberus and it measured about 4ft but on either side was a normal sized katana the only difference was the reverse blades. Other than that he was just a wandering ninja that measured about 6'4.

"Wow man I can get used to this the weather is great and it seems to have a great residence, not to mention a festive mood" smiles and stands straight and then steps off the wall and drops down into a backwood and takes a walk slowly toward a huge residence.

Now ahead of him there was the residence with the sign that said "Hyuuga".

... "Byakugan" was shouted and a series of hits and slaps rang out, this draws Jings attention over to the house and he draws a katana and dashes toward the sounds thinking only one thing "I hope they have room for one more...whoa!" he leaps up and stops short to see a girl with white eyes training on a log and she was well, decimating it.

"Now thats one lucky log wait um did she notice me?" he whispered uneasily and without warning Hinata turns and took a defensive stance sensing him watching her.

Now the sudden hostility caused Jing to be caught off guard and with that he fell on his face and with a muffled voice he said one thing before he passed out "That was kinda worth it until the pain..." with that he passed out in front of Hinata.

Now Hinata take a defensive stance when she saw him jump to the wall, using her Byakugan, but she wasn't ready for when he fell on his face, this was purely funny and she couldn't help but giggle but then he passed out.

"Oh no I-I didn't mean to knock him out he just startled me I better help him, but I have never seen him and he doesn't seem to have a headband but those are some big swords.." so lead on by caring instincts she took the stranger on to her home, but seemingly into her heart as well.

"Ughhhh...where the hell am I and why does it feel like God just finished playing tennis with my head?" sits ups and rubs head and pulls off the cover and opens eyes to see the girl again.

"What did you do to me and where are my swords...wait a second..." looks behind him and sees his swords not only that but shined cleaned and bandages in the trash. Sighing in defeat Jing sinks to the futon and looks at her.

"Gomenasia I was only going after the noises of fighting I heard when I saw u I stopped and then..."motions to surroundings and smiles and scratches the back of his head. "So whats your name pretty lady?"

Hinata blushed deeply and looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs out of embarrassment (or was it appreciation you decide) " I am Hinata Hyuuga of the Main Branch family I told you my name...n-now may I-I know y-y-yours?" As it she spoke about her name she began to turn past fire red.

Jing noticed this and commented "Hey Hinata is a great name, by the way you okay, it looks as if your ready to pop a blood vessel?"With that Jing leaned over and placed a hand on Hinata's head but loses balance and lands on Hinata in a classic anime pervert scenario.

"O-oh d-d-dear..u-u-um J-j-jin-g-g s-sama y-your hand is o-on m-my chest..." Jing looks down and a massive nosebleed happens and Jing goes to cover it up and falls to the side.

"Oh geez I am so sorry Hinata I was checking your tempature I then lost my balance, wow gotta admit that was one hell of a first impression" Jing sits up and chuckles to self and cleans up after the nosebleed.

Even after the awkward groping with Jing's last comment Hinata managed to let out a hysterical giggle and turned a smiling face towards Jing and smiled "Your new in town aren't you, while I will secure your stay with me"

"Whoa you want me to stay here I ain't sure on that I first have to go see the hokage about staying so wanna come with me?" I thought I had asked her to marry me the way her face lite up, but the real thing was that she smiled all shyness gone and he liked it.

"Hey Hinata one more question...why aren't you shy anymore and where'd the stutter go?"

With that question Hinata looked at me and smiled and replied simply "It is because your so kind I feel comfortable around you so I relax..." with that she did the unthinkable.

Hinata smiled leaned over towards Jing and kissed him, now this wasn't an average friend kiss it was on his lips and he was shocked not in heaven and leaned back. "Hey Hinata you should come with me now go get changed so we can leave.

With a disappointed look Hinata got up and left to go get changed out her sweaty house clothes and Jing reached out and grabbed her shirt before she left "You sure do taste good but a little warning next time I kinda felt I should get to know you better before kissing Okay?" with that the old Hinata was back and it was like the kiss never happened.

"O-okay J-jing-sama I will g-go get changed s-so make yourself c-c-comfortable, I-I wont be l-long o-okay?" Hinata managed to stutter out as the bright blush returned she ran out to go get changed.

"Wow she sure knows how to tease a guy but her lips were pretty soft maybe I will make this my permeant home.


	2. A calling

"Man this is troublesome, I have to live a bit away from you Hinata. Anyway um aren't u going to be late for your team meeting?" Jing asked resting his hands behind his head and looks at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Then he heard her do something he never thought possible...swear "Fuckin A I hate being late...oh I-I am sorry just I hate being late Kiba get's on my case" she asked sighing and turns off towards the training grounds.

"I will see you after my mission Jing-kun" with that she was gone and he was left to head on home.

"Man finalley I am here it isn't Hinata's house but it was spaced not to mention furnished. Oh well I guess I better take a nap" he thought to himself as he flopped onto the couch.

But then something happened he fell asleep but it was like a council but it didn't phase Jing.

"Oh so now you wanna talk to the exiled prodigy, assholes" he spoke sarcasticlly and summoned a chair. "Now mind tellin me what your doing in my head after you kicked me out, and if you so much as hint a loss of entertainment I will beat you within a inch of death in the afterlife got it?"

"Cut your selfish gibberish now listen we have a problem a war is coming and we need you, our finest demon to be sent in to battle" A man of the old age spoke from behind a darkened curtain but was serious

"So you need help from me a pro killer and yet you continue with the names, man and I thought I was stupid. But still I haven't done much lately so I will come back but I want my old home back and it cleaned and make preparations for another person" Jing spoke with the mysterious figure with a seriousness not even thought possible.

"Surely you are not going to be bringing along some tag along to our village, it was bad enough we let you live after you left. We can not risk another village knowing our whereabouts." The man spoke but was silenced by Jings hand.

"Quick question oh elder of stupidity, ever heard of an Allie?" Jing asked and smiled at the sudden quietness

"SILENCE" he shouted forcing a chuckle from Jing "do you think they are worthy for us to fight along side them remember those old terms. -keep your friends close, but your enemies closer-"

now the old man was only starting to toy with him.

"Alright I trust them but I will talk with their Hokage and get their treaty okay wether you like it or not" gets up bows and forms a hand seal and wakes up startling Hinata.

"Oh Jing-kun I didn't mean to make you wake up it's just..." Hinata was cut off and Jing began his assault "You just wanted to force your self upon me when I was sleeping?" he could hardly from laughing once he saw the look on her face and she turned bright red and started to seriously sweat and she was starting to back up.

"All you had to do was ask I mean come on have some fun" Jing reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the couch and pressed her close and had her pressing her cheat up against him and with that all he got from her was a nosebleed and a limp body.

"So predictable sorry Hinata-chan but I gotta go and get out of here no offense" surprising himself he had added _chan_ and kissing her gently on the lips and then bounding out the window and into the street below heading for the hokage mansion.

With a silent knock Jing made his way to a chair infront of a irritated Tsunade who was drinking "Now I am going to take a wild guess but it involves a nasty Sanin, a bottle of lube, and a dark alley"

Tsunade turned red and growled "And how can I help you today other than signing a death warrant, and about that thing you said it was anal cream" she blushed but made her point and straightened up

Jing sighed and took a serious tone and looked her straight in the eye "I am leaving Konoha, and well I am going back to my shit hole of a village for war"

Now this got a surprized look from Tsunade and a cup of sake "Now why did you accept you know Hinata is gonna flip her lid and most likely hunt you down, capture you and make you her sexual slave and lover"

"Ummm okay though I probably wouldn't mind the lover or slave thing, but I feel I have to go back just cause there where some who wanted me to stay." Takes the drink and shoots it down.

"Well thanks Tsunade for your hospitality and well I hope Konoha stays out of this war and if Hinata comes here, here's the keys and tell her I said thanks" with that he got up and ran towards the gate and took a crouch and easily jumped over the ANBU and the gate and kept running.


End file.
